fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mörter de Holunder
Mörter de Holunder (さつじんしゃ せんぱい satsujinsha senpai) was a dark mage of the Diablo Guild and stood as one of the most terrifying pillars to ever stand amongst the ranks of the rebellious faction and used his immense wealth to support his private operations when dealing outside of the guild, usually fighting legal mages who unfortunately crossed his path, ultimately sealing their fate in a life or death situation if they can't run away. Mörter is a symbol strength and power, he belongs to one of the major, and most powerful family in a continent far east off Ishgar, only shipping himself off to Ishgar to start a new life as a dark mage, becoming dreadfully bored with his luxurious life and starting his new life as a wanted criminal living off ill-gained money and large portions of strong bitter alcohol to calm him down. Equipped with his long metal axed spear Mörter could cut through nearly all types of material, from the toughest metal to the softest skin Mörter could forcefully cut down his enemies in just one quick swipe of his axed spear, cutting through the entire body and severely amputating or splitting the body entirely. He cares little for friendship and allies, as he sees little of Diablo Guild as a guild and only uses the guild for a place to reside, only aiming to take down and fight nearly all mages from around Ishgar as a form of entertainment. Usually working independently Mörter has shown that he is very capable of dealing with large groups of enemies by himself, displaying his immense skill of combat and quick reflexes as he can cuts down these squadrons with just flicks of his spear. Mörter does, however, appreciate any backup support when realising that he cannot handle a situation on his own, using this time to enhance his form or escape if need be, using the reinforcement force as a meat shield whilst he powers up. This act of selfishness has made him not very popular amongst his fellow guild mates but has made him on of the feared ones as he is deeply respected by the Diablo guild, which in turn he has the decency to return back, still having an honourable nature as a knight with high status. This sense of honour, however, doesn't stop him from mercilessly killing, as he enjoys sadistically and animalistic tear his enemies apart, used to enjoying the sight of splattered blood and gruesome gore that takes part in front of him. Due to his Spirit infusement by an unknown Spirit sometime back in the past, Mörter barely shows any sign of his Spirit blood gene and usually denies this fact in a way to conceal the true potential of his capabilities. Primarily using his axed spear Mörter barely uses magic unless powering up his suit of armour into something more heaven-like, using his personal Elder Magic spell to do such acts and become basically unstoppable to the normal mage. With a wide range of access to vast amounts of wealth, near unlimited ethernano supply, advanced weapons and technology and a guild filled with some of the fiercest dark mages in Ishgar, Mörter almost enjoys his new life as a dark mage as he continues to kill off the legal mages roaming around Ishgar. Mörter's current bounty is at a 950,000 price due to notice and acknowledgement of him starting to rise in the public, but his crimes in that past would have surpassed his current amount by far if they were ever to become discovered. Before his mysterious disappearance, Mörter was last heard encountering and battling against the mage Gai Diyos, having been incarcerated in an unknown location that only Gai knows about who had used Mörter's imprisonment as a way to taunt the Diablo Guild. Appearance Mörter's true appearance as a human is unknown as the armour that he has embedded himself into is permanently fixated onto his skin, disabling the ability to remove pieces of armour or even come out at all, keeping the armour as his new body and his new coffin that he will lie in forever. Though it can be presumed that Mörter has pale white skin due to the lack of sun rays he has list due to being trapped inside the suit, with black messy hair that drapes down to and below his ears, with yellow glit eyes that could match even the sun's most warming rays, Mörter doesn't seem too bad on the inside, but on the outside it is a totally different story. His suit of armour is quite sinister and extremely threatening to those that meet him in this appearance, standing above the average human as a mountain as he casts his shadow upon them, displaying his true dominance over many of the mages of Ishgar. His helmet is made up of several parts that are fixated to perfectly conceal his head, a morion like helmet on the top with spikes that point backwards from the front, a face guard that protects his jaw and chin, with small holes that allow Mörter to breathe and speak as well. He equips large metal pauldrons that hand from the sides of his shoulders connected by a frame that is clearly shown on the top bit of his torso, covered by a white and red-lined cape that is connected to the frame, hanging down Mörter's back where is freely flows with the passing gusts of wind. His upper torso armour is made up of a cuffed top with modeled abs that stick up from underneath the black and white top, leaving to wonder if Mörter does have abs or not, and if he lifts as well as donning grey leather gloves that are invulnerable to all sorts of dangers such as fire or electricity. His black and white pants that match his top is held up by a plan white belt, nothing too super about it but still a valuable asset to the full set of armour, with metal knee pads that point out and give Mörter an advantage when attacking people unarmed with his legs, primarily using knee hits to utilise these kneecaps. Black and white boots reach from his knees down to his feet which are too also fire and electrical resistance, making it easier to cut through the wind as he swiftly runs through the wind as if he was part of it. Personality He is a bloodthirsty killer who is put to kill all legal mages that unfortunately stumble across his presence, usually commencing a battle to the death where Mörter succeeds in killing his targets. A sadistic and violent nature Mörter enjoys watching death around him as he can't stop himself from committing these actions himself, loving the sight of blood and lifeless corpses drop usually laughing about how scared and pathetic his victims were before their untimely demise to Mörter's hands. He particularly doesn't mind getting showered in blood as he slashes his enemies apart with his weapons, and loves to traumatise the friends and allies of his victims as he dishonours and violates the bodies in ways that may trigger a certain behaviour in his victim's accompaniment, as he aims to bring in more fight and gore to appease his appetite for death. Mörter also likes to torture victims, with the condition that he is able to kill them after the information is gathered out of them, to which Mörter proceeds to slowly torture his victims painfully in a way that they might die of shock or die from exhaustion from his slow and painful methods. As one of the heads of the de Holunder family back in his homeland, Mörter expects nothing but the best to come out of his family, wishing to slaughter any weakling that may belong to his bloodline as he sees them unfit to be related to him, no matter the age of size that this individual might hold. He cares little for his family as he sees himself above the others, using them usually to complete small tasks to dirty the hands of others instead of himself in order to save himself for a bigger fight. Before becoming the head of the family Mörter had killed many of his elders as well as his parents in order to collect the inheritance money reserved for Mörter, who had grown impatient with the latter's death and decided to speed it up by murdering themselves. Thanks to Mörter's selfishness and business strategies, using the money he had collected from the inheritance which was already enough to support the family, Mörter using his expert business strategies can invest and make millions more thanks to his incredible intelligence and charisma. He spends little time with the Diablo Guild as he uses most of his time hunting legal mages for fun, but when he is with the dark guild he sees them nothing more but as reinforcements to back him up during a fight, but does hold something more for the guild than he shows. He has a great respect for the guild's leader and an even greater respect for the guild member Rei, who is the son of the Libertus guild master Pharzuph, a fallen angel and a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Impressed by the boy's relation to a powerful mage, Mörter favours the guild master and Rei over the other members, usually standing by their side during a fight in order to view their power during battle. Mörter has shown to be a capable and strong leader as shown by his head status of the de Holunder family and leading a small squadron of dark mages that serve Mörter during his time hunting down legal mages. He doesn't care for the death of a guild member and refuses to attend the funeral of one if it was to happen, remarking their weakness against the power of the mage and denounces them as a member and fellow ally of his, displaying the care he truly has for the guild. History Magic and Abilities Elder Magic (エルダーマジック Erudāmajikku) is a magic that had existed before the magic that is known in the present time. Elder Magic varies among the Spirits, with every spell unique to each Spirit. Harnessing the ancient magic within him to discover and recreate blueprints left by his inheritance of the Spirit magic, and with the use of his substantial Ethernano capacity, Mörter can perform these spells with ease as normal humans cannot, and summon powerful magic spells that are able to shake the world in just a swipe of the hand. Due to his dominant personality of power and superiority over other's Mörter's two Elder Magic spells both deeply reflect on these aspects and prove very deadly when used correctly in situations. *'Elder Magic: Deus Semis' (長老マジック：神 準決勝 Chōrō majikku: Kami Junkesshō) after cheating rules of the Elder Magic, Mörter has unfairly been able to copy another Elder Magic user's personal spell, ultimately improving and enhancing the spell's properties. In this spell Mörter has enhanced the spell Elder Magic: Semis, who's original caster is Arata Kami, and immensely improves the aspects by becoming twenty-five times faster, twenty-five times stronger and twenty-five times more aware of his surroundings, causing him to become nearly God-like on the field of battle. By searching and concentrating on the ethernano inside him that is able to trigger the effects of the spell, Mörter harnesses this energy into his mind and soul which shows taking place when his body begins glowing a light yellow around him, as the pain inside his mind and soul tenses and due to the cheating of the Elder Magic rules and law Mörter must suffer and experience an unexplainable pain that could kill normal human beings in just the first two seconds, showing how powerful Mörter is to handle such power. This concentrated energy within his mind and soul slowly transform into a powerful force that takes changes on Mörter's muscles and abilities which give him the ability to move twenty-five times faster, do things twenty-five times stronger and also notice his awareness twenty-times better. In this form Mörter is still able to cast other spells as Elder Spells: Deus Semis is just another form for his body, being capable of doing the same things just now as a demi-god on Earth Land. This spell, however, does greatly magnify the amount and impact of damage that Mörter receives during his time in the form, but his durability and will to fight seem to contradict this flaw, therefore, allowing him to fight on no matter how bad the injury is. A very prominent feature is that large golden wings sprout out of Mörter's back giving the dark mage the ability of flight and to utilise his wings in combat that would seem unthinkable, such as deflecting and shielding attacks as well as sending violent bursts of wind towards enemies to knock them down as a way of incapacitation. * Elder Magic: Basileus (長老マジック：王 Chōrō majikku: Ō) just as how he concentrated as he searched for the trigger ethernano to activate his Elder Magic, Mörter can call upon this same energy to a sort of toxin that Mörter builds up within him for future use. When seeing the right time to release the poisonous gas Mörter somehow pressurizes the ethernano particles together to create a certain mixture that can trigger and control feelings and emotions of the human body, with Mörter controlling which emotions that are triggered and what variant is shown. He can release the gas by curving his hand to create a tunnel, which helps with controlling and stabilising the aim of the toxin's target, and when ready Mörter violently blows into the tunnel hand when held up against his mouth just as how a Dragon Slayer performs their iconic elemental Dragon Roar. With this type of power at his disposal Mörtar can control the emotions of his targets in ways that can benefit him, such as using the powerful emotion of fear that he can use to bend enemies to his will and disable them from combat, anger to berserk his targets to attack everyone even allies around him, and his speciality for the emotion sadness which completely depresses the enemy both mind and physically sending them into a depressed state of sadness causing them to refuse fighting and any help rendering them useless and helpless to Mörter's incoming attacks. There is however a counter-act for the spell, where Sky Dragon attacks are able to completely disperse and remove the effects of this spell, with the wind from Sky Dragon attacks rushing the gas to be separated from each other making them completely useless once disconnected and the healing magic variant for Sky Dragon mages to always cleanse the toxin's effect on the human being. ''' Physical Abilities '''Master of Hand to Hand Combat Through intense training and hard work Mörter has learned through several masters of the arts as well as wandering travelling wizards several powerful fighting styles that Mörter uses when without acquisition of his all powerful spear, proving he is both deadly with and without the threatening weapon. With his immense strength and near infinite stanima, both these important aspects of Mörter's capabilities prove uktimatley useful when battling hand to hand, as he can throw enemies fifty metres away from him displaying his god-like strength as he volleys his enemies around the field of battle. During his Deus Semis form Mörter is very much dangerous than his normal form which is already lethal enough, as his enhanced quickness, strength and awareness take an even bigger toll on his combat, as he is greatly more imporved attacks can also cut through enemies with just the side of his hand or punch right through them with just the swing of his fist, as he can ultimatley dodge nearly all attacks coming his way from the awarenss. Hand to hand combat is his secondary weapon aside from his spear being his primary, beating magic weaponry into his thrid slot as he instantly switches from weapon to none when given the situation. *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree") is a martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, later realized to be eternano, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponents thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of ethernano into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that Mörter has to focus a great deal of ethernano into his legs, forcing them to lower the power given to his arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, Mörter throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. He delivers an swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of ethernano to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. **'Tembusu Mania Blitz' (テンブスブリッツマニア, Tenbusu Burittsumania): This strike follows a downward push of the target's own strike by applying fierce pressure to the joint's of the target's striking limb and causing it to lose it's consecutive momentum. Afterwards, fighter had to stiff his body to it's utmost limits on the moment of impact. When the practitioner uses it at the right moment in a strike, all of his joints will be fixed. Although difficult, if done correctly,they will strike with the weight of their whole body. When the strike is covered in ethernano, and comes in contact with the water that makes up the human body, it sends a shock wave through the body that can temporarily paralyze the target. *'Piguàquán' (, Piguakuan lit. Chop-Hanging Fist), also referred to as Piguàzhǎng (, Piguachan lit. Chop-Hanging Palm) is the name of a form of martial arts which is focused around the use of palm strikes and explosive, long-range power. Piguàquán is a martial art which revolves around the use of palm strikes. Piguàquán is more often than not initiated by the martial artist whom wields its power assuming particular fighting stances, such as bending their knees and diagonally stretching their arms upwards, allowing them to assault foes with great force and accuracy with whipping motions from their heavy hands which are augmented by using all of the body's mass. The majority of the power of Piguàquán is derived from the forward surging kinetic forces produced by the user's arms as they accelerate forth while rotating – the user allows the laws of the world, such as gravity and momentum lead their hands forwards, keeping their arms relaxed while striking as to give the user the feeling of being light as a feather whereas their hands are as heavy as steel. As a martial art, Piguàquán's main purpose is that of unbalancing, throwing the opponent off-guard and open to attacks through strikes, locks, grappling, throws, and takedowns – however, striking is more often not the best "weapon" in a user's arsenal. **'Dān Pī Zhǎng' (, Danpaichan lit. Single Splitting Palm): Dān Pī Zhǎng is a basic Piguàquán technique which involves the user lashing out with a single palm strike. When performing this technique, the user focuses for the briefest of moments, before striking outwards with an open palm that shoots forth like a bullet with a relaxed motion that's also quite limited as to ensure that the movement of the palm packs such a velocity that very few indicators of it beginning can be perceived even by the keenest of eyes; and while being launched towards the opponent, the user's arm rotates rather swiftly, generating a powerful force that grants the user's arm incredible penetrative and destructive power while still deceiving the enemy through its movements being as free as a river, giving off the visage of a lashing whip speeding towards the opponent. The motion also causes a rather prominent upsurge of gravel and the like from below the user as an exemplary trait of its incredible power and speed – with the force produced by the technique focused upon the striking open palm of the user, the attack connects with the user's target, producing incredible power that deals an enormous amount of damage, commonly winding the opponent if not straight-up blowing them away. The Dān Pī Zhǎng, as a Piguàquán technique, is capable of being utilized in various methods, such as the stationary manner, when the user is advancing, throwing the opponent alongside the move, bolstering the move with an uppercutting motion, evading and then striking, and stepping around the enemy before striking. *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi) is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speedand defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. **'Afterimage Reduced Earth' (残像縮地, Zanzō Shukuchi): A variant of the bog-standard Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- Afterimage Reduced Earth, as the name would suggest, it allows the user to produce various afterimages while in motion. When performing Afterimage Reduced Earth, the user increases the amount of times they slam their foot down upon a solid surface from ten times in a row to fifteen- this produces much more thrust, which, while it doesn't increase the user's speed when inducing the technique as it logically should, it does have an arguably more useful function-the sheer thrust produced results in the user's swift physical movements instead form an intangible and transparent distorted decoy-like doppelganger of the user that follows their movements in accordance, remaining behind them at varying distances for the duration of the Reduced Earth technique. By themselves, the afterimages produced by this iteration of the high-speed movement are incapable of acting out of their own "will" autonomously, but rather, are an indication of the velocity that the user is moving at despite no real change in movement speed- however, that's where its true utility lies at. The afterimages produced by Afterimage Reduced Earth are capable of confounding opponents who are unable to follow the user's movements; often, it is common for an opponent to attack an afterimage in the belief that the decoy is the real deal and they are about to land a killing blow, only for it to vanish and scatter harmlessly to the winds, whereas the actual user appears somewhere else, commonly flanking the enemy's side while giving no indication of their movements, allowing the user to counterattack instantly with very little opportunity for the opponent to evade the incoming strike. Master Weapons Handler His family heritage as expert weapon users was passed down to Mörter at a young age of eight, who began training with spears and swords against proffessional fighters in order to harness and accomplish his mastery in weaponry fighting. His expertise in spears and swords has made him renown in his home continent due to the past battles and fights that he had participated in, earning the experience he has collected over the years as he perfected the art of sword and spear combat, making him extremely dangerous with both weapons and capable using other's no matter the advancement of the weapon showing his ultimate capability when even using other's personal swords and spears. His ability to use weapons has caused him to rush into a bloodlust, as he commonly uses this expertise to swiftly and villently cut down his enemies, mostly with them splitting in half or becoming chopped into tiny bits of flesh that once made up the opponent. He can also combine this knowledge of weapon techniques alongside other forms of combat, mainly his magic and hand to hand combat which also prove deadly in his arsenal, proving very difficult to overcome when combining such aspects of his skill though can be matched easily by guild masters or anything more powerful. * Spear Thrust With his trusty spear Mörter can push his spear into his enemies so forcefully that the spear emerges from the other side, no matter how big the enemies are, as he can use it manually or throw the spear into them. With enough force and power the spear can shoot through all surfaces of an object, which is extremely helpful to Mörter when attempting to disable enmies quickly, as the force and impact of the spear when hitting an enemy both slices through important organs within them as well as violently pulling the victim backwards when the spear emerges from the other side after penetrating the front of the target. This could be Mörter's most poewerfullest move when done correctly with the right technique, as it kills enemies instantly if they are unfortuanetly hit by the speeding missile, which flies nearly as quickly as Mörter in his Deus Semis form. *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. **'Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale' (剣圧・刃隠風, Ken'atsu: Jinkakupū): A special application of Sword Pressure. When performing this attack, the user gathers and condenses their magical power into one of their swords, before using it as a magnet of sorts in order to draw enormous amounts of air towards it—using Shape Transformation, the user molds it upon their blades, compressing multiple layers of wind into air of a super-high pressure onto the blade, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what's inside the multiple layers of wind invisible to the naked eye. The moment that the wind is moulded upon the sword, it takes the shape of the armament and renders it as an invisible weapon that emits no secondary effect—not even sparks will fly off of it, and no clashing sound will be heard. The technique itself is known to be exceedingly simple in regards to its execution, but that, along with its effectiveness in combat, for the record, the winds compressed upon the sword are not a vacuum, so the air which is always whirling around the armament grants it a rather notable boost in power. Due to the slicing winds surrounding the armament, the damage emitted is increased, and so is the cutting power—and it also has the side-effect of being more difficult to evade, as the winds can expand their range at a moment's notice. However, its true purpose is what makes it so deadly—due to the sword being, well, invisible; it is indeed extremely difficult to counter for people whom are unfamiliar with the nature of the attack, as they are left unable to successfully defend themselves from a weapon which cannot be seen. The opponent would fail to analyze or discern the properties of the armament, which would leave them constantly on the defense against the user, relying only on their movements in order to develop a proper counter for their strikes—this causes them to become confused regarding the user's attacks and defending actions, and thus, they are required to stay out of the user's strike range in order to stop themselves from being defeated rather easily. Lastly, Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale makes it possible to manifest the multiple layers of wind on something other than the user's weapon. For maximum effectiveness, Blade Concealing Gale is best utilized with a weapon that is capable of shifting its size, or a morphing weapon, adding another layer of unpredictability to this spell. At any time, the user is capable of releasing the layers of Blade Concealing Gale in order to activate one of two special attacks, as listed below. ***'Strike Gale' (統帥風王の六重鉄槌ストライク・ゲイル, Sutoraiku Geiru lit. Sixfold Iron Hammer of the Supreme Commanding Wind King): Strike Gale is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Strike Gale, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically, creating a vicious surge of air pressure as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock people over and uproot trees with ease. The Strike Gale technique acts in a similar manner to a hammer which is composed purely of wind—the attack is capable of crushing and blowing away a multitude of people and it is also able to upturn asphalt with ease. Indeed, the air pressure unleashed by releasing the windy layers around the user blade take the form of large yet immensely sharp blades of wind which not only possess a large amount of pushing power, but they move so fast that the movements of the blades are invisible, and it truly seems like the user shoots their opponent with a bullet from all directions, except that the resulting impact is not akin to an actual pistol, but to a small hand-held cannon and powerful enough to propel the unlucky recipient several meters away. The incredible speed both makes the strike far more powerful, and harder to dodge; connecting instantly with the target. This attack possesses incredible power, able to tear through non-magical armours with relative ease. The hit of this technique will have more of an impact on actual magical defenses since it is sharper and larger than regular blades of Sword Pressure. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well with their impressive speed and agile techniques. Strike Gale serves as a medium-to-long range attack with a consistent amount of damage that isn't influenced by the user's physical condition of the magical energies left within their magic origin; while it is capable of being deflected normally, it is best defended against by using a high level of magical energy. What should be noted is that Strike Gale applies enough knockback to force opponents out of range and away from the user within seconds, and can then keep them away from the user without hope of getting near them due to how it doesn't cause flinching—though this will only last for a few moments. Interestingly, after unleashing Strike Gale, the user is capable of re-summoning their Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale by compressing the surrounding air to reform the invisible barrier. ***'Slipstream Accel' (高速上空鉄砲弾歩スリップストリーム・アクセル, Surippusutorīmu Akuseru lit. High Speed Upper Air Gunshot Stride): Slipstream Accel is further extension of Sword Pressure: Blade Concealing Gale—when performing Slipstream Accel, the user assumes the position of crouching their knees, leaning forward, and holding one of their blades in a behind stance, with both hands grasping the sword's grip- in this position, the user releases the multiple layers of wind around the blade, causing the previously compressed wind to surge around their body chaotically; when this is done, the user does a short hop up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of their feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after their feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, the user leaps forward with a powerful forward boost while the user charges forward, accelerating their towards their opponent, enabling them to move at thrice their regular speed, if only momentarily. This movement is known to be at exceedingly high speeds; almost invisible to the naked eye at a velocity that gives them the appearance of a supersonic bullet shooting towards the enemy at the speed of sound; it produces a sonic boom that echoes outwards for several meters, destroying everything in front of and behind themselves, propelling the user into their opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because they move faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after the user has already hit them. Slipstream Accel is excellent for getting the jump on the opponent. If working together with another person, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a Slipstream. * Spear Slice Down This moves requires a mix of stanima, strength and expertise when preforming the move, even though it may look as simple as it sounds. Mörter begins by lifting the spear above his head as he gets ready for the swing downwards, quickly concentrating on his opponent's size and body, taking in any important notes to be careful of before he swings in order to accomplish the feat we is going to do. By tensing the muscles and exerting energy into his arms as a whole Mörter controls this energy as well as his arms to move down ward with a violent push, making sure that the weapon is swinging down at a recommended fast pace that wouldn't let his target somehow escape, making it seem like an inevitable death coming their way. By using the energy within his arms at the last second before the blade hits the opponent, Mörter is able to exert most of this energy within the blade itself, temporarily making the blade it's full potential of a swing as the energy is transferred to the blade somehow interact together as it stops the blade from catching fire due to the speed of such a swing, giving the blade the highest potential to immediately cut through its opponent without any opposing force to make the slice slow. *'Heaven-Shaking Slash' (動天斬, Dōtenzan) is a Sword Magic spell of considerable destructive power. The Heaven-Shaking Slash lives up to its name quite clearly; it's a slash so powerful everything trembles in its wake. Unlike several Sword Magic spells, it can be utilized with any sword so long as the user is capable of manifesting the required energy to make use of it properly. The Heaven-Shaking Slash works by concentrating an excess of magical power into one's blade, creating surges of magical energy leaking out of the medium which the spell is being used from. From therein, the user makes a slash, generally vertical, against the opponent in question. The slash builds up an extraordinary amount of momentum from the movement that goes behind it, therefore releasing destructive shockwaves of kinetic energy which can slice through inanimate objects such as trees and even steel with some effort. While the spell is very powerful and effective, inappropriate use can easily lead to fatigue and unwanted destruction of the surrounding environment. Substantial Ethernano Capacity: Due to having blood relations to the mystical race of the Spirits, Mörter has inherited the Spirits' most dangerous aspect; their nearly unlimited magical energy supply that lets these Spirit beings cast spells to their heart's content, as they will easily outlast the normal human mage if the two were to consistently cast spells. This Spirit enhancement also allows the user to cast spells that not even the most powerful mages on Ishgar could do, as most of these dangerous magics require mass amounts of concentration and vast quantities of magic energy, some of which these wizards do not utilise or are unable to attain. As another strength to this attribute Harmond is able to absorb mass amounts of Ethernano quickly to replenish his magic capacity, as his body keeps up with the standard time for ethernano replenishment but five times the energy consumption due to the sheer size of Mörter's magic capacity. His main priority when using this advantage to his magic energy capacity his Elder Magic from Deus Semis, where it requires large quantities of ethernano to activate and convert his body into the fearsome beast he's known for transforming into. Immense Durability: Besides his superior immense strength and stamina, Mörter's most identifiable aspect is his immense durability which allows him to take in several hundred hits to his body before breaking down in pain, allowing him to last longer in fights and outmatch his opponent must they share the same pain. This immense durability allows Mörter to easily stop incoming missiles of magic with just his body as well as high-speed projectiles which he can stop with just the catch of his hand, creating the appearance of a god-like figure that is immune to pain. With this aspect Mörter can fall from several feet from the air and get back up as if nothing happened, allowing him to get back into the fight quickly as he brushes himself off from the fall. A man who enjoys the fierce fire of battle, Mörter tries to ensure a battle lasts long enough for him to savour every taste of the battle as he can, enhancing his durability so that attacks on him may not seem effective at all on him. Due to Deus Semis magnifying attack impacts and damage whilst in this form, Mörter can overcome this flaw by resisting most of the pain but not entirely, however. Mörter has been known to survive such attacks such as wind tornados cast, which seem to have a large amount of damage struck when a target falls into the tornado, leaving Mörter unbruised and perfectly capable of fighting once more. Weapons Axed Spear is the main weapon used by Mörter, as it was specially crafted under his supervision and standards from his family's personal blacksmith back home. Formed from some of the strongest metal available in all of Earth Land, Mörter's axed spear is most likely one of the deadliest and most expensive items to ever acquire due to its high-quality materials, expert artisan craftsmanship and relation to Mörter's family as well as belonging to Mörter himself. The axed spear is capable of a variety of uses which Mörter always does to use the full potential of the blade, carrying it everywhere he goes to ensure his safety and life is in the hands of his powerful weapon. From cutting down enemies in a single swipe to dispelling magical attacks that may annoy Mörter or even controlling amounts of liquids to aid in his attacks this blade added alongside Mörter's many capabilities is something to be feared and is even feared by Mörter himself due to its sheer power. The red blade of the weapon is extremely sharp and will cut through nearly any material given pretty easily, making it ideal to use against opponents clashed in armour as well as anything underneath that may prevent Mörter from cutting the body entirely, so it must be dealt with extreme caution when Mörter cleans his blade in hopes that he might not accidently cut his fingers off during the chore. Within the red blade however is a strange small lacrima that is capable of unimaginable power despite it looks, as it controls the liquids around it for its own will and can be used to shoot towards enemies with just a single thrust of the blade in the direction, when concentrated ethernano and physical pressure is connected to the small lacrima crystal. Pretty much anything within range and is fully made up or partially made up of a liquid form can be controlled by Mörter's spear, using such defences as gaining control over incoming projectiles of lava or water which Mörter can shoot away or back towards the enemy. Trivia * Mörter's original name was supposed to be spelt "Mörder" but this genius writing the page somehow messed it up, so not motivated since the page name was already Mörter I've changed every Mörder to Mörter. * Images are from Bulat/Tatsumi's Incursio from Akame Ga Kill! * The character is mostly used as an excuse to kill off characters that aren't going to be used anymore. So far the characters that Mörder has killed is: **Arata Kami **Nanabira **Nirogi Kochar Category:Dark Mage Category:Diablo Guild Category:Spirits Category:Human Category:Dark Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Dark Saint Category:Weapon User